1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for locking an annular machine element, such as an inner race ring of an anti-friction bearing, sleeve, sprocket, gear or the like, to a rotatable shaft. More specifically, the assembly includes a sleeve that slips axially into the bore of a bearing ring and a shaft that slips axially into a bore of a sleeve. Relative angular rotation between the bearing ring and the sleeve locks the sleeve upon the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cam sleeves or segments, which fit within eccentric bore portions of inner race rings for anti-friction bearings to lock a ring upon a rotatable shaft, is shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Miller, No. 2,038,121; Styri, No. 2,100,725; Potter, No. 3,700,753; Warda, No. 3,920,342. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,282 of Miller shows a tapered sleeve that is split longitudinally and which locks a bearing ring upon a shaft. The use of cam locking collars to fasten inner race rings of an anti-friction bearing to a rotatable shaft is shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Searles, No. 1,650,573; Browne, No. 1,821,877; and Runge, No. 1,835,991. Locking collars concentrate pressure along a narrow band about the shaft. Such concentrated pressure results in fretting corrosion between the inner ring and the shaft. It is desirable to use a given size of bearing ring on a variety of shaft sizes. Thus, the bearing locking assembly should have the capability of mounting a common inner ring member upon various shafts with diameters in a given range.